The Best Medicine
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Edward ends up in the hospital and Bella takes care of him. One-shot written for the Dirty Talking Edward Contest.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I own nothing; everything **_**Twilight**_** related belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown. And probably Summit Pictures, too.**

* * *

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**Title: The Best Medicine**

**Username: CallistoLexx**

**Category: Human Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**Story Type: All Human**

**VISIT ISABEL0329's PROFILE FOR CONTEST DETAILS AND HOW TO ENTER.**

So, here is my entry for the contest…please read this, then go check out Bethaboo's entry, _Putting Lessons_, and on the 25th (or is it the 26th?) go vote for whichever one you like the best.

Additional Author's Note: It's been pointed out to me that Percocet is a strictly oral medication, which I did not know (I've never been prescribed painkillers in any capacity and, again, MoB: thank you for teaching me something today. I like to learn), so after some consideration, I've decided the following: Let's pretend Percocet is also injectable. :D I chose it as a nod to the books and, more specifically, the _New Moon_ outtake where Carlisle gave Bella that specific painkiller and she ended up acting drunk.

* * *

I knocked softly on the wooden door and twisted the knob and poked my head into the room.

There he was, lying on the bed with his eyes closed. His leg, encased in a large, thick cast, was propped up on a pillow. An IV was hung up from a pole and a tube was inserted into one of his veins

It was a familiar sight, but with one glaring difference. I was usually the one laying in the bed while Edward knocked on the door. I was the klutzy one; I was the one who'd spent a good portion of her life acquainted with plaster and bandages. I blinked back tears; I never had been able to handle him getting injured in any way. How could he stand it when it happened to me?

His disheveled bronze hair had flopped down and lay in his pale, wan face. Like me, he was paler than the average person, but this was something else altogether. The white hospital sheets and the pale hospital-issue gown only made him look more washed out.

The click of the door closing was loud as a gunshot in the silent room and his eyelids rose, revealing those startling green orbs that had captured me from the first moment I'd met him. My favorite crooked smile quirked his lips as he recognized me.

"Hey, you," he said softly, motioning for me to come closer.

"Hey," I responded, my voice no louder than his as I crossed the room to stand beside the bed.

He reached out for my hand and shifted his position, a grimace passing over his face.

I was unable to blink away the tears in time and they silently fell over my cheeks.

An expression of concern passed over his face and he reached up to brush them away. "Hey, now…none of that," he said, pulling me to sit beside him. "I'm okay. It was a clean break and I'll heal up just fine. Dad said so and you know he wouldn't lie to me. He only wants to keep me here overnight for observation. Actually, I think it's mom, more than him, who wants me to stay here overnight. You know how she worries about her baby."

He was right; it wasn't in Carlisle's nature to lie, especially to his own son and that heartened me a bit. And it was more in keeping with Esme to want him to stay overnight 'just in case.' "That's good," I said, trying to keep my voice upbeat. "I'm just so sorry you got hurt."

He tugged me down to lay beside him, my head on his shoulder. He'd once told me that he never felt better than when we were laying side by side, though I wondered if that still applied. "No, I'm sorry," he replied and I could hear the remorse in his voice.

"You? What are you sorry for?" I was surprised by his words and couldn't understand what he'd have to feel sorry about.

"I'm ruining our anniversary."

I sat up and looked at him, almost uncertain if I truly comprehended what he was saying. "Oh, sweetie, I don't care about that! I care more about you than our anniversary. I just want you to be healthy and whole…"

Leave it to him to care more about the date than the fact he was injured. We'd been dating five years today and I knew he'd wanted to make it very special for me. I'd never been one to put much stock in things like that; as long as we were together and happy, I didn't need all the frills and associated hoopla. Every year, however, he always wanted to make a point of showing me just how much he loved me. Even that first anniversary when we were sixteen and most teenaged boys barely paid attention to things like that. Without any prompting—as though I would do any—he'd set up a gorgeous, romantic dinner for me. That had been the night that we'd first made love.

"I know that, but I still wanted to make it nice for you," he argued. Sarcasm entered his voice as he spoke again, "But I just had to go and play football with Emmett and Jasper and the guys. I swear that vile Mike Newton did this on purpose. You know he's out to get me."

"Oh, no he's not," I replied.

He and Mike absolutely _loathed_ each other. There was no other way to state it. Edward hated Mike because he always used to follow me around like a puppy dog, just waiting for a scrap of affection. Mike hated Edward because…well, I'm honestly not sure why. I just knew it was jealousy on Edward's part. Unfounded jealousy at that.

"He is, too! You know he'd love to get me out of the picture so he can have you all to himself."

"And who says I'd have him?" I countered. "You know I only have eyes for you. You're the only man in my life. Everyone else is like living, breathing Ken dolls. They only have molded bits of plastic to indicate where something should be but isn't."

He burst out laughing, a lovely, husky sound I could never get enough of. "Don't let Emmett hear you say that. He'll drop trou and show you he has more than molded bits of plastic."

"Your brother will find any excuse to drop his drawers and show off his junk."

"That's true enough," he agreed, pulling me back down to lay by him again. I shifted my position to partially lie on my stomach and placed my chin on his chest so I could look up at him while we spoke. "But if I hadn't gone to play ball, we'd be out celebrating tonight."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Edward. You and the boys play football every Saturday. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"Still, I had plans for tonight. Five years is a big thing."

I smiled; this obviously meant a lot to him. "Tell me what you had planned."

He looked down at me, a hint of surprise on his face. "What?"

"It's the thought that counts, you know that. So tell me what you had planned for us tonight. I'll love it just as much as if we were actually able to do it all."

After an encouraging nod from me, he finally gave in. "I made reservations at Luigi's."

My favorite Italian restaurant. It was where he'd taken me on our first date and we still went there once a week. It was our restaurant.

"I rented the entire place. It would've been just us, the cook, and the wait staff…"

"Wait a minute…you reserved the entire restaurant? That had to have cost you a fortune!"

Edward merely smiled his crooked smile. "You're worth it. Now don't argue, I'm trying to tell you what I had planned for our anniversary."

I sighed and waved for him to continue. It shouldn't have surprised me that he'd do something so extravagant, despite the fact that I hated for him to spend money on me. All I needed was him. Everything else was just extraneous.

"I recorded my compositions onto a CD and it was going to play while we ate, then we'd dance to your lullaby."

I smiled despite the fact that I wasn't a dancer. I loved listening to him play the piano. His music was always so intense and beautiful.

"Then I thought we could go to our meadow and I'd show you how much I love and worship you." His voice took on a sad tone as he considered all his plans.

I felt a touch of wistfulness myself. He'd put a lot of thought into the evening and it was a shame we wouldn't be able to live out his dreams. The wheels in my head turned; we were unable to go out but did that mean that all his plans had to be canceled? Opening my mouth to tell him my idea, I was cut off by the opening of the door.

A petite woman with curly brown hair entered the room, and a nearly-silent growl bubbled up my throat, audible only to Edward.

Jessica Stanley.

She was my Mike Newton. For as long as I could remember she's been trying to get her hooks into Edward. Even after we began dating, she kept scheming and trying to get him for her own. At least Mike only lingered in the background with sad puppy dog eyes. This She-Bitch-From-Hell refused to accept defeat.

She looked about as happy to see me as I was to see her; the bright smile that had been on her face momentarily faltered into a scowl before it was plastered back on, just with a bit less authenticity as before.

"Hello, Edward, Bella." I noticed his name was said with much more warmth than my own. "It's time for your pain medication."

"Thank you, Jessica," Edward said evenly, taking my hand in his as I sat up. His thumb rubbed circles into the back of my hand, a soothing motion that probably would have worked better in any other situation than this one.

The simple truth was: I hated the way she looked at my boyfriend and I wouldn't be able to relax until she was gone.

Jessica walked over to the IV, her heels clacking on the hard floor, and put the pain medication into the tube with a needle. "There you go Edward," she said, her voice breathy, and she ran her hand over his shoulder in what would be a girlfriendly manner. Only the bitch wasn't his girlfriend.

It was only Edward's squeeze on my hand that kept me silent. He did not need Jess and I to get into one of our catfights right now. He'd suffered enough for one day.

Turning her dark gaze on me, she said, "Visiting hours are over. Edward needs his rest, so run along now."

I plastered a falsely friendly look on my face, similar to the one she usually gave me. "I don't think so, Jess. Carlisle—Dr. Cullen—gave me permission to stay as long as I wanted. It's Edward's and my anniversary, you know."

I could see the anger flash in her eyes and it gave me a huge sense of satisfaction. "Right. That doesn't change the fact that Edward needs his rest. Make sure he doesn't overexert himself."

"I'll do that. Bye Jess."

"Get well soon, Edward. If you need anything, just hit the call button and I'll be right here."

_I'll just bet she will._ He nodded his head and she finally left, swaying her hips in the way she thought was sexy but I thought was ridiculous. I looked at him and could see the amusement on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just adorable when you're jealous," he replied with a soft chuckle.

"I'm glad you think so," I stated sarcastically with a roll of my eyes, lying back down beside him as he tugged gently on a lock of my hair.

His hand rubbed circles on my back, while mine echoed his motions with my own on his chest. We lay silently for a few moments, just enjoying being in each other's presence. Our silences had never been awkward; we just fit together and didn't need to talk constantly to enjoy our time. It was our time to reflect and think of how glad we were to be together, that we had each other.

He pressed his lips to the top of my head and sighed. "I'm so sorry I've ruined our anniversary."

His words were slightly slurred and I knew the painkillers had begun to take effect. "I already told you it's alright, Edward. As long as we're together, our anniversary will be perfect." I looked up at him again. "And look at that, here we are together. This is all I need."

"I know, but I was so looking forward to it. Just you and me in our meadow with the moon shining bright in the blanket of stars above us." I smiled at the picture he painted. It was beautiful. "I couldn't wait to see you spread out on a cashmere blanket, the silver light shining off your gorgeous, naked body…"

_Excuse me?_ I shifted up to rest on one arm so I could look at him more easily. "What?"

"I had it all planned out. After dinner we'd go to our meadow and I'd take my time peeling away all your clothing, piece by piece until you were bare before me. Then I'd lay you down on the blanket and take my time worshipping your body, inch by delectable inch. Then, when you're soaked and shaking and begging, I'd enter you and fuck you all night long."

I clenched my thighs together as he described what he wanted to do to me. His hand ran over my arm in a gentle caress. I looked away from his face, down at his stomach, as his every touch served to fan the flames that had taken up residence between my legs.

"There's nothing better than the feeling of being inside you. You're hot and wet and so fucking tight…it's Nirvana. And your taste, your scent…"

Edward rarely ever spoke this way and he never swore. His descriptions, in that voice like smooth velvet, were the hottest I'd ever heard. He'd always had a way with words, but this was something different altogether.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his growing erection tenting the hospital sheets. He was as turned on by his words as I was. Unconsciously, I turned my head to face it, to face his impressive length, though most of it was covered by the loose fabric.

His heated hand closed over the one I had placed on his chest. He moved my hand down to rest on his hardness. He curled my fingers into a fist around him and moaned as he directed my hand to run over his length, which only seemed to grow between my fingers. He squeezed on my hand on the upstroke, loosening for the return down. With every clutch, he let out a soft, bliss-filled groan.

"That feels so fucking good, Bella," he moaned.

I gasped as my hand moved over him, pleasuring him. Yet something else he rarely ever did, especially somewhere we could easily be walked in on. Something just wasn't entirely right here. I pulled my hand out from under his and got off the bed.

He let out a sound of longing and watched me through half-lidded eyes. His hand continued to move over his length. "Bella, come back," he requested, almost-pleading. The sound of it, the sight of his hand caressing himself, tugged at my heart and I swayed closer to him.

With a quick shake of my head, clearing my head of the fuzziness it had fallen into, I walked over to the chart hanging at the foot of the bed. Picking it up, I looked for the name of the painkillers he'd been prescribed.

Percocet.

That explained everything right there. He'd been given Percocet before in the past for a torn ligament incurred during a track meet and he'd experienced the most unusual side effects from it. Along with the normal narcotic side effects, slurred speech and almost drunken behavior, it also made him horny as hell and lowered his inhibitions to the point where he pretty much had none.

Edward currently wasn't himself. Far from it.

"Bella, I need you," he pleaded again as I put the chart back where it was.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes, cloudy with lust and longing. He was always so gorgeous when in the throes of passion; all the walls went down and he let his every thought and emotion be seen. I backed away, heading for the door.

"No! Don't go, Bella, don't leave me. I need to feel you; I need to be inside you."

I flicked the lock on the door then walked over to the Venetian blinds covering the windows and flipped them closed. "I'm not leaving, Edward," I replied with a soft laugh.

From past experience, I knew that as long as the drugs were in him, the side effects would be there. I wasn't about to force him to endure them alone, even if a part of me felt like I'd be taking advantage of him. I just couldn't leave him alone now.

"I simply don't want an audience," I added as I turned to face him.

He visibly relaxed once he knew I wasn't leaving and his barely-flagging erection returned to full-mast. "Good," he sighed with relief.

"You know, I was thinking earlier about your plans for our anniversary," I stated as I slowly unbuttoned my blouse. "There's no reason they _all_ need to be cancelled."

"Oh, really," he replied with a smirk, his hand coming to a rest on his raging hard on as he watched my hands.

"Yes. We may not be able to go to Luigi's or dance or go to our meadow, but there are plenty of other things we can do." I slid the shirt over my shoulders, feeling the fabric slither over my arms, hooking momentarily on my wrists before dropping to the floor at my feet. My jeans followed shortly thereafter. I toed off my sneakers and socks and returned to stand beside the foot of his bed.

His smirk widened and his eyes fairly glowed as they trailed over my body. "I love looking at your body. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on."

A blush rose up over my cheeks, as it always did when he gave me these sorts of compliments. I crawled up onto the bed beside his feet and gave him what he'd termed my 'sexy smile.' He reached forward and I was just out of his reach. A subtle shift of his had the grimace passing over his face once again.

"Uh-uh-uh, naughty boy," I said with a shake of my head. "You may have painkillers in you, but that doesn't mean you aren't still injured. Just lay back, relax, and let me take care of you."

Reluctantly, he fell back against his pillows, pent up lust and frustration shining in his eyes. I knew it bothered him to have to sit back and allow me to do whatever I wanted to him. He liked to take charge and have full range of movement to do what he wanted with no limitations. I licked my lips. He was just going to have to get used his current position for a while.

"Tell me, Edward…what would you like me to do to you?" I questioned, slowly pulling down on the sheet. It would only be in the way for what I had in mind.

His expression turned knowing and a little amused. "I think someone likes it when I talk dirty."

The sheet was now completely off his body and bunched around my knees. That was much better, though there was still something in the way. A few things, really. I looked up into his eyes and gave him a smirk of my own and sat back on my heels. Reaching behind my back, I unhooked my bra and dropped it over the side of the bed. "You'd better believe it," I responded as I inched forward, drawing my fingers lightly over his uninjured leg. "Now, Mr. Cullen, tell me: what would you like me to do to you?"

"For starters, I'd like you to crawl closer to me," he began, his tone taking on his unique husky-velvet voice, an aural representation of lost and desire.

I did as he requested, though perhaps not in the manner he'd prefer. Scraping my nails as I went, I ran my hands up under the bottom hem of the bland hospital gown he was forced to wear. The fabric molded itself around my hands, outlining them as they ghosted their way up to the sides of his hips. Along the way I didn't feel what I'd thought I would and looked up into his eyes. The expression therein could only be described as wicked.

"Going commando is much easier when wearing a cast," he explained, obviously enjoying my surprise, only to audibly gulp when I licked my lips.

"Much easier and so much more what I had in mind." With a quick flick of my wrist, the gown was flipped up, baring his marble hardness to my devouring eyes. Reaching forward, I carefully grasped him in my fist and lightly ran my fingers over his smooth skin.

His hips jerked slightly and I heard his sharp hiss of pain. I tightened my grip fractionally and looked up at him in concern. "Hold still; you know I won't leave you wanting for anything. I don't want to cause you any pain. Just sit back, relax, and tell me what you want."

"Move your hand, jerk me off," he groaned, his eyes locked on my hand around him.

"Like this?" I questioned as I began running my hands up and down over his long, thick shaft.

"Harder," he directed and I complied.

I ran my thumb over the head, rubbing the seeping pre-cum beneath my fingers for added lubrication. My fingers memorized every millimeter of his erection as my eyes and ears drank in every change in his expression and every sound he made, learning and re-learning what he liked and how he liked it.

I dipped my head forward and licked at his tip, looking him in the eyes as I did. "What else would you like Edward?"

"You. Always you."

"Can you be more specific?" I asked, drawing my tongue up his length, from base to tip.

"I want to bury myself in your mouth, as deep as you can take me," he growled out. "I want to shoot my load down your throat while you suck up every drop."

"Your wish is my command," I said before sucking his cock into my mouth. His delighted moan was music to my ears as I felt him bump against the back of my throat. I increased suction as I pulled back, knowing just how he liked it.

His hands fisted in my hair, just resting there as I bobbed my head. My hands caressed the part of him I couldn't fit in my mouth, however dearly I wished I could. I loved feasting on him; his was a state I would never tire of. It was an indescribable mix of flavors that could only be described as Edward.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good," he groaned. "I love your mouth; it's so damn hot and wet."

I could tell when he was getting closer; his hands tightened in my hair, his moans of my name grew louder, and his shaft seemed to grow in my mouth. Moving one of my hands between his legs, I grasped his balls and massaged him with my fingers.

"I'm going to—" His voice broke off as his release came and I felt his hot cum hit the back of my throat. I eagerly swallowed as I continued sucking and licking his flesh.

Pulling away from his semi-erect cock, I licked my lips. I would never be able to get enough of him. My own desire pulsed wetly between my legs, demanding its own release. Edward's half-lidded eyes were on me, burning me with his gaze as I slowly crawled up his body, being careful not to jostle his injured leg.

"I love you," I said as I straddled his waist, my head hovering over his.

"I love you, too," he replied as he ran his hands over my bare back. "I want to fuck you so hard right now."

I could feel him growing against my backside once again. He'd always had a quick recovery time, but it was only strengthened by the medication coursing through his veins.

"I want to fuck you, too," I moaned, covering his lips with mine.

As his tongue swept into my mouth, I felt pressure on my hips, accompanied by a soft ripping sound. Cool air brushed against my backside and overheated pussy and I knew he'd just literally ripped my panties off me.

I loved when he got pushy.

His hands ran over the cheeks of my ass, kneading and squeezing before running up my back. Every touch sent shocks of electricity and sensation coursing over my skin. Only he was capable of evoking this reaction in me.

"Let me taste you," he said as he pushed up on my shoulders so he could envelop my hardened nipples in his mouth.

My hips jerked against his hard stomach, the warm suction of his mouth and petting of his agile tongue setting my body aflame. I could feel the sparse hair of his chest on my waist and stomach, where it narrowed down as it hit his abs and led to his pelvis.

"Edward, stop playing," I moaned. "All this foreplay is unneeded. I was ready for you long ago."

His chest jerked beneath me as he chuckled. "I know; I can feel you." His voice sounded pleased with that fact as it brought me to the realization that he could, in fact, feel me practically dripping on his stomach.

"Well? Aren't you going to do anything about it?" I taunted. I just needed to feel him in me and I was past caring how.

"Could I ever disappoint you?" he questioned as his hands—those strong, pianist hands—ran down my bare back to clasp at my hips.

"You never could," I replied, nipping at his lips with my own.

Sweeping his tongue into my mouth, he lifted my lips and pulled me down onto his hard cock. I cried out as he filled me. Every time we joined, I felt this sense of completeness that I could only get from him.

His hands lifted me again, pausing when he was just inside my clasping pussy, then slammed into me again. He kept out the hard, fast pace, using all the incredible strength in his arms.

"So fucking tight," he growled, his voice strained. "Damn, I love being in you!"

His name mingled with moans and whimpers on my lips as the ecstasy grew inside me. I peppered his face and neck with kisses as our harsh breaths commingled in the air alongside the sound of our thrusting hips and our cries of joy at being together. Each down stroke brought pressure on my engorged, aching clit, only heightening the sense of fullness in my pussy.

"Edward," I panted, my voice taking on the pleading tone that often accompanied my orgasms. "I'm so close…"

He pressed his lips to mine once again. "Then cum," he said against my lips as he roughly jerked on my hips again, grinding my clit against the wiry hair surrounding the base of his cock.

I cried out his name, his mouth muffling the sound, as my body exploded into light. My hips jerked against his, my muscles contracted around him, and my nails dug into his shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

I swallowed Edward's groan as three harsh thrusts later, he joined me in bliss. I could feel his cum bathing my pussy and sending me rocketing into another orgasm. Fireworks sprang into being behind my eyelids and my lungs seized around a loud, raptured cry. My entire world narrowed down to Edward and all he was making me feel before darkness took me.

Opening my eyes, I looked up into Edward's satisfied face and realized I must've passed out from the intense pleasure. He smiled down at me and I returned it lethargically. My entire body was feeling the aftermath of our love and my pussy continued its contractions and I could still feel him in me.

Oh, how I wished I could always have him inside me.

"Enjoy yourself?" he question, his voice unmistakably cocky.

"Understatement of the decade," I sighed happily, resting my head on his shoulder. "You?"

"Oh hell yes. That was the hottest thing I'd ever felt, you cumming that second time." He caressed my cheek and prompted me to look up at him. "It made me cum again myself."

I looked at him with surprise, "Hooray for you, my wonderful, virile man."

He hugged me to him as our breathing evened out and we floated on our post-coital high. "I'm honestly surprised no one's broken down the door."

"Jessica's probably camped outside it just waiting to pounce on me for getting in the way of your rest." My tone was mellow, but the irritation with Nurse Reality-Isn't-My-Thing was present in the words.

"She could never in a million years hope to be even half as amazing as you are."

Our words were coming more slowly as the exhaustion took hold of us. We would probably get in trouble later for getting frisky in the hospital room, but it was more than worth it. I would do it again and I'd certainly make sure we repeated this encounter—in some semblance—the next time I was laid up in here.

"Edward?"

It took a moment for him to reply, as close to sleep as we both were. "Hmm?"

"Except for you being injured and in pain, this was the best anniversary I could ever ask for."

"Mmm," he murmured, breaking off into a yawn. "You have no regrets at all?"

I yawned. "Forget the romance, presents, and grand gestures. From now on, there's only one thing I want for any special occasion is for you to get all dirty and fuck my brains out."

"I'll be sure to remember that for the future."

_Good._


	2. Time To Vote!

**The first round of voting in the Dirty Talking Edward Contest is up now, and _The Best Medicine_ is in the first round (going up against my two personal favorites).**

**The links to voting are up on my profile, so go read all the entries and vote for your favorites (whether it's mine or someone else's).**

**Vote, vote, vote!**


End file.
